1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to J-hook carriers for suspending pipes and other like conduits from support structures, and is concerned in particular with an assembly of a J-hook carrier and an extension of its shank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional J-hook carriers have shanks configured for attachment by screws, nails, etc. to beams, floor joists or the like. In certain installations, however, the length of the shanks is insufficient to accommodate the required pitch of the conduits. In the past, when faced with this problem, construction personnel have had to resort to other less convenient carrier arrangements.